haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Acul-du-Nord
The municipality of Acul-du-Nord, (Creole: Akil dinò) is a commune in the Nord department of Haiti. , Haiti]] ]] About Acul-du-Nord, one of the 19 communes of the Nord department, did not have an old name. Its date of elevation to the rank of Commune is not specified. Geography Acul-du-Nord has two quartiers and six communal sections. The inhabitants of the town of Acul-du-Nord are called Aculois. In 1998, the population of Acul was estimated at 71,272. According to the latest projections made by the IHSI, this reached 78,000 inhabitants in the year 2004 and 55,908 as of March 2015. For an area of 1.5 square miles (4 km2), the town center has a density equal to 7,235 inhabitants per sq mi (2,734 per km2). A farmer participates in reforestation activities in Acul du Nord Economy In terms of economic and financial infrastructure, the municipality is very poorly equipped. Acul-du-Nord is the home of 55,000 Haitians who concentrate on agriculture as their main source of livelihood. The common produce in the municipality are coffee, different kinds of fruits, and rice. Haitians in this region also practice beekeeping for attaining honey and selling this in the local market and in foreign trade. Trade, livestock and fisheries are also among the main economic activities of the municipality. Commercial establishments are almost non-existent. Neighborhoods Religion With regard to religion, more than forty-eight temples have been listed in the Commune. The number of Churches and Chapels for denominations such as Catholic, Baptist, Adventist, Pentecostal do not exceed ten. The Pentecostal Churches (twenty five in total) represent the most represented faith (in number of temples) in the commune. Majority of Acul-du-Nord's population are Roman Catholics due to the introduction of Christianity in the 1600s by Haiti's European colonizers. One of the earliest marks of Christianity in the municipality is the Camp Louise Parish located in the town of Camp Louise, which was built and completed in 1699 by the colony's former governor, Saint Domingue. Infrastructure The Haitian municipality is marked by its simplicity and hidden beauty. Transportation is a little difficult, with the nearest airport being about 14 kilometres away and Haiti's capital, Port-au-Prince, 130 kilometres away. Despite Acul-du-Nord being off the map and widely unknown to many, it gained media attention in 2010 after violence struck in the municipality amidst the elections. The election polls were forced to cancel after a shoot-out between opposite parties. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the Commune by a school inspection office. Several primary schools have been inventoried at Acul-du-Nord. There are also two secondary schools (one public and one private) and a vocational school. There is no literacy center, university, or other higher school in the Commune. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the Commune. There are three dispensaries, one health center with a bed with two doctors, four nurses, seven assistants, twenty certified matrons and two laboratory technicians. Utilities For water availability, the town of Acul-du-Nord has eight rivers and one source. In addition to these water points, four single boreholes and twelve pumps are used for laundry, beverage, and other domestic services. Haiti's Electricity (EDH) is the institution that distributes electricity in the northern city of Acul, which is the only electrified zone. It is powered by the power station located in Cap-Haïtien. The frequency is very irregular. City Management Five Popular Organizations, five peasant groups, two women's groups and one Non-Governmental Organization form the political institutions and other organizations of the Commune. Security At the level of the Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the commune has a Sub-Commission, four Courts of Peace and four Offices of civil status which do not work very well. Culture Communication There is no postal service in the municipality. Leisure At the level of Leisure, the situation is not very different. Apart from the football which remains the only sport practiced in the Commune and the eight (8) gagères which work once a week, there is no library, no museum, no theater or cinema, no night club, no dancing restaurant. Patron saints Every year, the commune of Acul-du-Nord celebrates several patron saints: Our Lady of the Nativity (September 8, city of Acul North), St. Therese of the Child Jesus (October 1, Mornet (Grison-Garde)), St. Anthony (June 13, Soufriere), St. Arsene (July 19, La Bruyère), Saint Louis (June 22, Camp-Louise). Carrefour Belle-hotesse ADN.jpg|Le Carrefour Belle-Hôtesse Acul-du-Nord, ND, Haiti Adn101.jpg|Acul-du-Nord aerial Adn109.jpg|Acul-du-Nord home Adn102.jpg adn110.jpg|Acul-du-Nord residential Category:L'Acul-du-Nord Arrondissement Category:Nord, haiti